The invention relates to a shock dampening mount which employs resilient elastomeric cushions, especially a mount which is positioned between a conventional shock absorber and an automobile frame. Two important parameters for designing such a mount are, 1) a low axial rate of shock absorption to control noise and vibration entering the passenger compartment, and 11) a high radial rate of shock absorption to provide better vehicle handling. The invention successfully incorporates both of these parameters.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a shock absorbing mount which comprises two pressed metal/elastomeric parts which are mounted together in end-to-end relation. Each part has a pair of concentric cylindrical metal sleeves which are radially spaced about a vertical axis when the parts are vertically disposed in stacked relation. A resilient elastomeric insert is secured between each pair of metal sleeves. The inner sleeve of the vertically lowermost part extends beyond the outer sleeve thereof for slidable receipt in the bore formed by the hollow inner sleeve of the vertically uppermost part. The extension of the inner sleeve of the lower part is covered with rubber which can be coated with a substance to decrease the friction between the rubber on the extended lower inner sleeve and the inner sleeve of the upper part. The parts are designed so that the lower part will move axially upward a short distance before engaging the top part to provide the lowest possible axial rate of shock absorption. Further, the lower sleeve extension buttresses or reinforces the upper part to increase the rate of shock absorption in a radial direction.
These two parts like those of copending application Ser. No. 07,590,762, filed Oct. 1, 1990 are simplistic in design, so that they are easily assembled and inexpensive to manufacture.